


jump, i'll catch you.

by plusmingyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Problems, Late Night Driving, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sneaking Out, Underage Driving, but he is kind of a bad boy here, deep conversation, mingyu is still a puppy, minor-soonhoon, wonwoo is introverted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plusmingyu/pseuds/plusmingyu
Summary: Wonwoo, never had a taste of freedom, until he met (and adore) Kim Mingyu.





	1. he jumped out of a manga, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the very very very first fiction i have ever write in my whole life. HAHAHAH. That was dramatic, sorry. But hey, I hope you enjoy. Oh! And English is not my first language so... sorry for any grammatical errors and overused words.

"Wonwoo!" 

He turns his head back to his mom, that her head was popping from the car's window. "Yes, mom?"

"Don't forget to come home right after your school is over, okay? Don't play around, or get to somewhere beside home."

Wonwoo sigh, and then nods before walking away mindlessly. He is in high school now, a sophomore even! But the rules remained the same: head home straight, go to sleep under 10 pm, only allowed to go out at Sunday, and blah blah blah. He only can complain because if he ever try to break the rules, the scolding and the beating will be harder than following the rules, so. 

Ever since he was in elementary school, he barely has friend. He does not know how to socialize, and also awkward to people. Pang of jealousy always hits him whenever he sees other hanging out with their group of friends, or when he sees other kid playing baseball at the field near his house. He always wanted to join them, but : he does not want to get scolded (because he is tired of it) and, he is awkward. He can't just approach them and ask whether he can join, right?

He took literature class today, and basically the class where he is so damn good at. His only friend back at the house is stack of books, no wonder why both Wonwoo and books have the best chemistry. He gets to know a lot from books, high-school loves, drunk party, or underage driving, and all the stuff that happened on teenager life that Wonwoo never experienced and probably will never. 

Back to the literature class he will be taking today, he recognize some face when he step inside. And there is one face that he knows the best : Soonyoung. He is Wonwoo's mega best friend. Opposite do attracts because Soonyoung is so damn popular, loud and is socially amazing. Wonwoo always wonders why Soonyoung wants to be his best friend, but lets just enjoy Soonyoung comfortable and always-funny company. Soonyoung is on the same year as Wonwoo, and if he may say, really suck at literature. Because God, Soonyoung write tons of cringy pick up line back then when he was told to write a short story. 

"Wonwoo, you look good today! God, sometimes I want to be your boyfriend instead. Look at you, black button-up and black jeans!" Soonyoung says, grinning widely and praising Wonwoo, very detailed. Wonwoo only smile shyly at the compliment, and then taking a seat beside Soonyoung. Even though this hamster-alike guy right here always comment at every fucking lines of the classic novel that the professor reads. But he has no choice. 

"Man, I am planning to sit with Jihoon but that is okay, Jihoon can sit in front of us instead so I can stare at his small back, uh cute!" he giggles at himself, and always do that whenever he talks about Jihoon. Oh yeah, Wonwoo know and adore Jihoon a lot because he almost share the same personality as Wonwoo is-but Jihoon is much more amazing, he can write god damn songs, play insturmens, and always ace his classes. (Well, Wonwoo do ace his classes, but still, Jihoon is 100% lit!)

Jihoon entered the class at take a seat in front of them not long before the professor came in. "Hoonie, you smell like honey. Oh, that rhymes. But hey, what about getting honey donuts and bubble tea after school?" Soonyoung whisper to Jihoon's ears, which replied by a firm no from the said guy. Oh, poor Soonyoung, Wonwoo says inside his heart, delivering it through the pat on Soonyoung's back.

With Soonyoung sulking at the rejection (even though he never gets tired of trying), the class start. And in the middle of explanation that the professor is giving, there are some knocks on the door. Everyone turn to see a student stand at the front door, late, apologizing to the professor, "Sorry, I am late." he says, with surprisingly very chill facial expression knowing that he has been late for around 10 minutes.

"You always are, Mingyu."

The boy just shrug his shoulder off before walking to the empty seat beside Jihoon. And there is Wonwoo, still stares at him in amusement ever since he landed his eyes on him. God, his features are beautiful. He looks like he just come out of a manga! Built body, shining tan skin, canines that pokes out when he smiles at Jihoon. This is the first time Wonwoo ever feel how is it feel to have your heart begging to jump out of your rib. His heart beating so fast, and he surely will never be able to take his eyes of him. Of Mingyu.

"Hey," 

Wonwoo is back to the reality, shocked to death when he sees the beautiful, or handsome, face so close in front of him. Smirking at him right now, did he just caught Wonwoo staring at him (in awe, in amusement, in adoration, probably with mouth agape)? Surely, because the next thing he says to him was,

"It is bad to stare, cutie."


	2. h stand for both hell and home

He spent the remaining classes with the boy's, Mingyu's, face flashing through his mind. All the time. And the fact that Mingyu called him cutie, with whatever the reason is, does not helping him at all. Wonwoo hits his head lightly, doing it like the face of Mingyu will go away.

"Hey, hey, easy there Won. Why are you hitting your head?" Soonyoung ask, matching his step with Wonwoo's at the hallway. The school is over and Wonwoo just happened to walk out of his Math class. Wonwoo sigh and shook his head, indeed not enough to asnwer Soonyoung curiousity and concern.

"So, Mingyu eh?"

Wonwoo flinch at Soonyoung's sentence. "Eh?"

"You stare at him like he is a God, well he indeed has that face of God, okay? And in 6 years being friend with you, I have never seen you stare at someone like that."

"You are overreacting, Soonyoung."

"But guess what, being the good friend I am, I will give you some information about him, but" Soonyoung says, pausing a while. Wonwoo knows so well, there will be a but, which means he needs to pay back, such as losing the game they are playing purposely so Soonyoung can show Jihoon, or treating him ice cream, or helping him with Math. Nothing sound harmless right? But Wonwoo does not want to put down his gamer title, but Soonyoung ate literally a BUCKET of ice cream, but he is the hardest person to teach because he is whiny and moving around too much. God.

"The offer does not last forever."

It indeed is not, and Wonwoo eager to know anything about Mingyu. Even if it means dealing with Soonyoung. "Fine, this time I will help you with math as a payback."

Soonyoung grins happily, before he start spilling everything he knows about Mingyu. Which is a lot because, "Mingyu is Jihoon's roommate. He is the popular bad boy of the school, and he is a Sophomore just like us. He is handsome, like indeed. Most importantly to you, he is gay, seems like he is open to it and proud. And he seems like putting much attention to you because he never calls someone cutie!"

"How do you know he never calls someone with 'cutie'?" Wonwoo ask.

"Because he never calls Jihoon 'cutie' meanwhile Jihoon is like, the cutest human being!"

"It is because he does not want to die yet."

Soonyoung sigh, "but you know what Won, a lot of people trying to get to his pants but he ignores them. But the first time meeting you, he already calls you cute. Is that reasonable enough?"

Wonwoo nods, cheeks blushing furiously at the thought of Mingyu may put some attention to his existence. Or just simply at the recall thought at Mingyu's smirk.

"But Won, he goes to party a lot, perhaps getting drunk, smoking weed, and often causing troubles at school, you know. Please keep that in mind, no matter if he put attention to you or not just-he is super free. His life got no rules. And I don't want you to be out of control just like him, okay? I mean, it is okay for you to have crush on him but, never get into his lifestyle yeah?"

Life got no rules. _Soonyoung, I want to be like him_.

Just because. 

"You come home late." 

Wonwoo looks up from his shoes at the voice of his mother, _this again_ , he thinks while putting his shoe at the rack. After a long day at school, all he wanted to do was immediately go upstairs and lock himself at his room, not dealing with whatever protective shit his mother has with him.

"Mom, I only am late for 20 minutes." he says, trying his best to stay composed. He was to mesmerized at the talk about Mingyu he did with Soonyoung back then in school, causing him to go home late, even thought its only 20 minutes. It is not like he can go clubbing, or fucking around, in 20 minutes.

"It is still late."

Wonwoo does not want his very beautiful day-thanks to Mingyu-to be ruined by his Mom's scolding. So he just shrug, sigh and head upstairs without saying anything. Which he knows he is not supposed to do that because the next thing he know was his mom grabbing his wrist, pulling him down that he land on his butt and start yelling at him about how ungrateful Wonwoo is to be here, about how she does not teach him to be a rebel. 

"You need to feel great because I still want to have a failure as my child!" 

Wonwoo gasp at the word. After these years full of scloding, that is probably the most hurtful words Wonwoo ever heard. And how the fuck does Wonwoo able to feel great when his Mom clearly just called him a failure? He knows he is a lot of failures but hearing the word coming out of his mother's lips, its feel so different. 

Tears start rolling down Wonwoo cheeks then, along with his trembling legs running upstairs. He grab his phone from his study-table and messily types Soonyoung's number that he knows by heart. Pacing around his room, waiting for Soonyoung to pick up, and for the next minutes listening to Wonwoo sob. 

" _Hello_?"

It is not Soonyoung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mingyu is on the same age as Wonwoo. Sowwy.


	3. he face it, a lot.

"Did I scare him?" he asks, as they walk into their shared apartment.

"Definitely." Jihoon answered, "calling someone cutie in sudden, while smirking, definitely scary."

Mingyu sigh, Jihoon's tone is not so nice to hear but it is so true. Mingyu really can't help but mindlessly calling the boy cute because that is what he is! Even thought he is kind of handsome too, oh God. He is just perfect. Wonwoo is.

"Soonyoung, please help, did I scare him?" Mingyu turn to ask the-cute-and-handsome-guy' sbest friend, perhaps he knows a thing or two. Soonyoung become their guest today, as Soonyoung claim that he is bored and has nothing to do today and he badly want to join Mingyu and Jihoon, doing nothing, too. Soonyoung only replied with a smirk, and then stepped inside carelessly, screaming at how nice and neat their apartment is, and now he is clinging to Jihoon. Mingyu rolled his eyes, and heads to the kitchen, shrugging his problem off, trying to get something to eat.

Mingyu always admire Wonwoo, ever since he ever laid his eyes on him. He is not the type that look at appearance (even thought, Wonwoo is indeed attractive), so the first thing he see in Wonwoo was the boy reads Hamlet. A fucking Hamlet. Who reads that kind of thing nowadays? Apparently Wonwoo did and that makes Mingyu both amused and confused. He is also super smart. He ace in every class. Clamly get to the front and solve algebra. Being the only one who knows about hydrogen fusion and how it affects nuclear. Mingyu always wanted to be like him, but Mingyu is only a huge high school student that goes to party and cause troubles at school.

"Soonyoung! Your phone is ringing," _and its so loud_ , Mingyu says. He tries to focus on munching his nugget but the god damn phone rings really disturbing. Apparently Soonyoung is busy playing game (and flirting) with Jihoon that he does not even hear his phone.

Mingyu sigh and reach the phone, shocked at the name that show up at the screen. Wonwoo, it says, with tons of heart emojis. Mingyu does not even know this boy has a phone because God, he does not seems like he will have a phone-not economically impossible, just, he is not the type to call, message or update some social media.

"Soonyoung, Wonwoo is calling!" Mingyu shout, and said guy does not hear. _Fuck privacy_ , he thinks, and then he pick up the call. "Hello?"

Sob. He was greet back with a sob. A very quiet but hurtful sobs. The next thing he hear was Wonwoo deep voice, croaking, and breaking Mingyu's heart to pieces. He says, "Soonyoung, I know I am a failure," he laugh, bitterly after that, "but can you tell me that I am not a huge failure? Because Soonyoung, I do still have good things inside me right?"

Mingyu's emotion is a mess. He is sad, he feels like he wants to be beside Wonwoo now and hug him and tell him how good he is that he barely is a failure. But who is he to do that anyway? 

"No, you are not a failure. I adore you so much." Mingyu says, biting his lips not to let out a tear. He is such a cry baby! But hearing the voice of Wonwoo... like this. It hurts him.

"Oh Soonyoung... your voice is kind of different, but I like it. Your voice is usually so loud and high-pitched," Mingyu can hear Wonwoo laugh a little, which means, perhaps, his reassurance is working well to kill the boy's nerve. But Mingyu also feels guilty. Wonwoo believes that it is Soonyoung that talks to him. And he needs to connect him to Soonyoung as soon as possible before he found out and bad things may happened. Since Wonwoo must be needing Soonyoung so much.

"Wonwoo is calling, crying..." Mingyu whisper, covering the phone with his hand as he approach Soonyoung. Who quickly drop the game controller and take the phone, bringing it with him outside as he start talking to Wonwoo. Mingyu then slide his body to the couch, thinking about how heartbreaking Wonwoo's sobs are.

"He face it a lot." Jihoon spoke up, looking at Mingyu, away from his game.

"What?"

"Wonwoo calls Soonyoung a lot, whenever he cry. I have ever been in your position too, I picked up his phone mindlessly and hear him cry. God, it was so heartbreaking knowing how nice Wonwoo is. Why do it need to be him?" Jihoon explained, also sighing sadly.

"What happened to him?"

"I am not at the place to tell you."

Mingyu sigh. Wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted 3 parts in hours, but yeah, it is kinda suck! There are people that left kudo in this fic aready and... and I AM SO HAPPY. And Embarrased because my story suck. But thank you, really, for the kudo you left. It makes me so happyyyyyyy! <3


	4. an eventfool week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only contain tons of description, ugh, sorry! But still connected to the story line. <3

It is Sunday, finally, Wonwoo can step out of the house to have some time. Either spending time in the arcade with Soonyoung, or sometimes accompanying Jihoon writing songs, or just another me-time, where he spends the whole day at the library, or somewhere quiet. He choose the last option, because: Soonyoung has a not-so-called date with Jihoon and he kind of wanted to be alone now, sorting his mind from a lot of event that happened recently.

There are a lot that happened in his life, in 3 days to Sunday. First, his mom calling him a failure and does not seem willing to apologize. Second, Mingyu joined them on lunch a lot. Third, Wonwoo is not able to look up from his lunch because God, the handsome Mingyu is sitting right in front of him every god damn lunch. And fourth, he needs to teach Soonyoung math which is so hard that Soonyoung himself that gave up. But he enjoy seeing the frustrated Soonyoung because it is cute.

He inhale the air around him so deeply like he never get out of the house, and start walking to the bus stop to get into the cafe that he has been eager to go to. His mind always feel so peaceful whenever Sunday come because he know, this is his only time where he can function like a real teenage boy he is. He got to the bus and take a seat, eyes locking at the scenery of crowded sidewalk, car going here and there. He is happy already by having this kind of moment, alone with himself, no scolding, no mom, no home. If that building can be called as one, anyway.

He got to the bus stop, and then crossing the road to get to the cafe. He order macchiato, and take his seat, near the window, away from the crowd. This is the first time he ever get to this cafe, finally willing to try new environment beside the one that he visit every Sunday. It is so peaceful here, classic smell of coffee, indistinct talking, a really good way to pay for Wonwoo's eventful week.

He reaches for his backpack and grab a novel he has not finished yet. And then the image of Mingyu comes to his mind.

 

He remember their conversation back then at lunch where Mingyu says, while whining, _"Won, please stop reading and talk to me." Wonwoo, being the shy and awkward boy he is, only shaking his head, not daring to look up at Mingyu. "What is that? Me before You? Is it good Won?" and there is Mingyu, bombing Wonwoo with questions about the novel Wonwoo has been eager to finish because the novel is super good!_

_"Yes, it is good. It is about..." and there is Wonwoo, explaining almost half of the story-line to Mingyu that listen to him so fully. Wonwoo always love talking about book, and basically the only topic where he did not stutter at when talking. He is a good story teller too, that everyone who listen to him can enjoy what he deliver a lot. Mingyu claps after Wonwoo had finished, closing it by saying that he is not finished reading._

_Mingyu's canines can be seen as he grins happily to Wonwoo, and then he says, "I am having trouble reading, but hey! I can ask you to explain it those books me. Right right?" Wonwoo smiled, and then nod. Butterfly sparks inside his stomach as he watch Mingyu cheers happily._

_"Okay, Mr. Jeon a.k.a my new literature professor, when can we start our reading session?"_

_Wonwoo can't be happier._

 

 

He smiled to himself at the thought as he begin reading the book, eager to finish it so he can tell Mingyu about the rest of the story. Wait, does Mingyu even wants to listen to him again? Why did he sound like Mingyu waits for him to finish reading? Hah, but at least he is prepared enough if the said guy suddenly pop in front of him, asking how is the ending. 

And Mingyu did, showing up. "Won, hey!"

Wonwoo mutter a curse as he is shocked to death, seeing Mingyu standing in front of him with a cup of coffee in hand, ripped black jeans and plain black shirt-looking as gorgeous as always. He has this wide grin on his face, making Wonwoo's heart explode in cuteness. How can someone be both handsome and cute at the same time? "Hey? Do you mind if I sit here, Won?"

"Uh, of course not." Wonwoo answered, still did not manage to smile at him even though he badly want to. 

"Thank you, I saw you at the bus stop and decide to follow you. Sorry, that is creepy, I know. But I really want to spend some time with you and I don't know when and how." he explain, while pouting, looking at Wonwoo straight at the eyes. Wonwoo can't help but become a blushing mess, knowing Mingyu come all the way here just to spend some time with him. It make him feel so, so special. The kind of special he never felt before. 

"You are so out of reach you know, Won? I really want to get to know you." and Wonwoo only nod. Why is this guy so straightforward on his words? Please give this blushing Wonwoo a mercy. 

"Have you finished reading the novel?" 

"Uh, almost. Only some page left to read." finally Wonwoo manage to say a word. 

"I see. You bought a backpack all the way here? What is that inside? Do you bring that much books?"

"Uh, yes. A pencil case, a notebook and three novels." Wonwoo says, embarrassed. Mingyu will surely think that he is a huge nerd, bringing books every where. But it is basically the replacement of Soonyoung, his companion. Bringing books every where you go can be a very useful friend, at least for Wonwoo. 

Mingyu did not say anything, instead smiling at Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, I am gonna go to the toilet. Please excuse me."


	5. sunday named sunday for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like, Mingyu's POV? yuhu!

" _Mingyu, I am gonna go to the toilet, please excuse me_."

 

Mingyu gritted his teeth as he nod. Does Wonwoo always this formal, and this cute? God. He is whipped already. He feels so lucky for being able to catch Wonwoo at the bus stop so that he can sit here, at the cafe, together with Wonwoo. Even though it is so hard to get him to talk. But is not that the charm of Wonwoo? Being quiet, and always look composed.

 

He reach for his phone in overflowing happiness, typing a message to Jihoon who is having his date with Soonyoung and been bragging about it the whole morning. 

 

_To : roomie hoonie_

_HE IS SO CUTE IM GONNA EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUDEEEEEEE._

 

Writing a message to Jihoon makes an idea popped into his mind. He reach for Wonwoo's backpack and grab a pen from the case inside, and then he reach for the novel that Wonwoo has been reading before Mingyu himself interrupt. He scribble something down, hoping it will also bring him closer to the boy.

 

_From : roomie hoonie_

_Great now kiss him_

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes at Jihoon's replies, but not to mention that he agree. The urge to kiss Wonwoo, or hug him to sleep, or hold his hand, or take him out on a date is so big that Mingyu feels like he can't contain it anytime soon. And Wonwoo coming back to the table-before Mingyu finish blushing at the thought-does not help at all. 

 

"Who are you smiling to, Mingyu?"

 

"Uh, no... no one." he says, and then putting back his phone to the pocket of his jeans.

 

"Thank you for borrowing me a pen," Mingyu says, as he see Wonwoo frowning-perhaps because seeing his pen suddenly out of its case and above the table.

 

Wonwoo is surprisingly laugh, "But I did not even say my permission!"

 

"But I am sure you don't mind." he answered, giggling.

And there is it. The moment flow between them. The talk about anything fill the emptiness in both of their heart, starting from favorite colors to which one is better : orange or apple, to their favorite music and band, to everything that pass inside their mind. Mingyu finds that Wonwoo is indeed so smart, he knows almost about everything, from science to cartoon. From robots to game controller. He never find someone this perfect and never feel this happy just because of a simple talk too.

Hours passed, cup tossed, and sun set. They were in the middle of talking about the cinema's current playing when Wonwoo take a look at his wristwatch, and then standing up in rush. Panic fills his eyes, gatehring his stuff quickly and messily-making Mingyu confused as hell. Did he say something wrong to Wonwoo?

"Hey, hey Won! What happened, what's with the rush?" he asks, grabbing Wonwoo at the wrist.

Wonwoo look up to him, his eyes almost teary. "I supposed to be at home around five, but it is almost six and I need to head home as soon as possible before I-" he says, pausing at the last sentence and decide not to continue. A tear falls down on his cheek, which he quickly wipe away with the sleeve of his sweater. Wonwoo looks so messed up, so frustrated. How can someone so happy just now turn out to be so sad in sudden? And indeed, seeing Wonwoo cry like this is way more hurtful than hearing him cry through the phone days ago. 

"Before what, Won?"

"Before... before my parents got mad at me."

Now Mingyu can start picturing the piece he have been wondering for days.

"Okay, okay. I will drive you home."

"No, no that is okay, I don't want to cause you a hand."

"I want to, okay, Won? It will take like, tons of time to take the bus, it will be better for you to drive with me. Come."

Mingyu wrap his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, guiding him down to the parking lot where he park his car. 

"You have driving license, Mingyu?" Wonwoo ask, sleeve still busy wiping the tears that once or twice come out of his beautiful fox eyes.

"Almost."

"What-"

"Nobody will pull us over, okay? Calm down Won. Just show me which turn we need to take." Mingyu answered, and Wonwoo laugh a little. Just a little.

Mingyu try his best not to dig deeper about Wonwoo by holding himself not to ask any more qustion regarding to anything he is dealing with his parents. Mingyu badly want to know, so that he can start completing the pieces he has been wondering since he hears him crying and start focusing on how to make this beautiful boy beside him happy. But things take time, as long as he still can talk to Wonwoo, even if it just at lunch, he is fine. So they drive in silence, only Mingyu caressing Wonwoo's hand to calm the boy down. He is glad Wonwoo did not seem to mind the little affection. Mingyu hope he really does not. 

"So, here we are, Wonwoo." Mingyu says, stopping at the side of the road like Wonwoo told him to. He say that Mingyu can't stop right in front of his house because it will cause both Mingyu and Wonwoo a trouble. Another piece is added to Mingyu's wonder. "Which one is your home?" 

"House."

"Okay, which one is your house?" Mingyu re-ask. 

Wonwoo point to the big house with greyish paint. "That one is my house. Thank you so much for driving me, Mingyu. And..." he is pausing a while, like trying to arrange his sentence, or trying to find a good word to say, before he decide to say, "I enjoy my time with you. I think Sunday named 'sunday' for a reason."

"And what is the reason?"

"The reason is, Sunday is the day where I met my sun." 

Mingyu choke on basically nothing but his own breathe, hearing the maybe-pick-up-line-but-not-sure that Wonwoo gave out just now. Wonwoo laugh at his own cringes, before grabbing his backpack, ready to face whatever he is going to. He mumbles another thank you, opening the car door to step out before Mingyu, once again, grabbing his wrist;

"No matter what happened, call me, yeah? I will always be here, with you. And thank you for today too." he says, leaving a soft kiss on Wonwoo's forehead. Mingyu knows he probably is going too far right now, but he wants Wonwoo to know that he is not alone. 

He never is.


	6. soonyoung, phone calls, and mingoo

Today is probably Wonwoo's lucky day. As he entered the house, ready for any kind of scolding and beating that he is going to face, he found out that his parents are not home since 3. So that means, his parents does not know he came home late. He quickly take a bath and wear pajamas, sitting on his bed with the novel he failed to finish in the cafe, acting like he has been home since one and half hour ago. But instead of finishing the book, he reach for his phone and called Soonyoung.

 

" _Please excuse me? Are you talking to a professor?_ " Soonyoung squeals, and Wonwoo laugh. 

 

"I know that sound so stupid. But I was so nervous okay!" 

 

" _You know, Wonwoo, apparently when I received your message, Jihoon does too. From Mingyu."_

 

"What? Really? What did it say?"

 

" _Jihoon only says that Mingyu will explode. Probably from your cuteness_."

 

And Wonwoo blush at the thought of that. 

 

" _So did you guys kiss_?"

 

His cheeks turn from pink to red, thanks to Soonyoung's straightforward question. 

 

"Uh yes.... I guess?"

 

" _What? Very quick knowing this is your only first date_!"

 

"First, Soonyoung, this is not a date. Second, he only kiss my forehead, not my lips."

 

" _Oooo man, that is so sweet. Forehead kiss with reassuring words, huh_?"

 

"Indeed."

 

" _Won, you still remember about the warning I gave you, right_?" Soonyoung asks, reminding Wonwoo of _dont get into his lifestyle, blah blah._

 

"I remember. Even thought I don't know a lot of thing about how does he live but I pretty much can picture since he _drive me home_ , and he _does not have any driving_ _license_." 

 

" _Good, but out of all these bad life Mingyu is in, he is still a very very good guy_." 

 

"I know." Wonwoo says, smiling to himself. "Enough of me and Mingyu, how is yours and Jihoon?"

 

" _Very good. The movie we are planning to watch is already taken down, the arcade we are planning to go is on renovation, the park that we decide to go is so full of kids. We ended up sitting in McDonald for like, the hundred times. But you know what? Jihoon drop me home and kiss me_."

 

He pauses to let Wonwoo cheers. 

 

" _Finally! And he says, the kiss was an apologize because the date was a mess. How cute. Why do he need to apologize? It cleary is not his fault. But Wonwoo, I am so happy. And what makes me happier is that we both share the same happiness. You go with Mingyu and I go with Jihoon_. _I am so happy to hear you happy as well. Please keep staying happy, my Wonwoo, and soon we can arrange double date_!"

 

Wonwoo smile, brighter than he ever done. A day with Mingyu, a kiss on forehead, reassuring words, Soonyoung's happiness and them sharing happiness.

 

"Oh, and Soonyoung, Mingyu told me to call him no matter what happened. But he did not give me his number."

 

"He sometime is an idiot. Please don't mind him."

 

"How if he is worried? How can I call him?" 

 

"I will text you his number then. Okay?"

 

Wonwoo replies with an okay and then he hung up after thanking Soonyoung. It takes a while for Soonyoung to message him Mingyu's number, so he decide, while he wait, to just finish the Me before You book because: first, it only has 8 pages left for Wonwoo to read and second, it can be an emergency topic just in case the call with Mingyu turns awkward.

 

He finish reading within minutes, feeling emotional, only to find something written at the very last page of the book. 

 

_thank you book, for bringing me and Wonwoo closer._

_tell him to call me here: xxx-xxxx-xxx._

_-mingoo :)_

 

Soonyoung says he is an idiot. Wonwoo's favorite idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the best one written, so far. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who left kudo on the story. It really makes my day because when I open up my email, there is a notification saying that I got kudos, I have never felt so happy and so eager to write a story! Your kudos or comment means a lot to me, really! Thank you so much! <3
> 
> Special thanks to user wonuwu for leaving the very first comment I have ever received here. 
> 
> Love love love!


	7. x, woo.

Mingyu still can't get Wonwoo of his mind. About how the cute he is when he laugh, about how passionately he talks about books, and a whole lot more good and adorable things about Wonwoo. Will he find Mingyu's number that he write at the back of his book? Will he get mad at Mingyu because he technically sfribbling on, probably, the most valuable thing for Wonwoo? Mingyu does not know. All he knows right now is first, replaying the moment he had with Wonwoo and second, he is waiting for Wonwoo to call him. 

 

Mingyu's phone rings, a call from Jihoon. 

 

" _Yo, lovebird. Can you get me a coke on your way home_?"

 

"The number you are calling is busy," Mingyu replied, joking on Jihoon.

 

" _You''ll be dead, Kim Mingyu_."

 

The threat is never a joke, "Peace, Jihoon. Okay, I will grab you some."

 

And there it is, the phone call ended. 

 

Mingyu spot a store near the road and decide to stop there, parking his car, before he receive another call. Probably Jihoon, saying, ' _can you bring chicken too? I am kind of hungry.'_   But no, that was not Jihoon. It was a call that he never waits for. The call that he is sick of the conversation already even before he pick it up. But he knows, he need to do it anyway. 

 

"Yes, Dad?"

 

" _Mingyu, can you come home now? To our house, not to your apartment. We are currently celebrating our company's success party._ "

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, perhaps he done it so loud that his father then say, " _please, Mingyu? I know how much you hate coming back home but people been asking where you are so we need to have you here."_

 

' _So you can show everyone that you have a good kid? That you did not kick him out? Yeah, I fucking get it._ ' He says, super sarcastically, inside his heart. 

 

"Yeah, sure." he answered, coldly, and the hung up. 

 

_To : roomie hoonie_

_Jihoon, I am sorry. Shitty business come in sudden. I will be home late._

 

_From : roomie hoonie_

_Don't kill anyone, Mingyu. Breathe, okay?_

 

_To : roomie hoonie_

_Thanks. I love you._

 

_From : roomie hoonie_

_forwarded to Wonwoo._

 

Mingyu laughs at Jihoon's reply. Even though the said guy is cold as ice, but he is a very warm person inside. Whenever Mingyu type, say or scream 'shitty business', Jihoon get it quick. It means Mingyu needs to deal with his family (only if those can be called family, anyway).

 

His parents has barely give him attention ever since something happened years ago. The worthy affection now replaced only by tons of money that soon he spent on his night life, his unhealthy friendship. God, Mingyu would do anything for attention. Or affection. He sighs every time he remember how much he used to miss his parents, his family, but now he barely felt it. Probably his heart turns into stone already. 

 

He drive all the way to his old house, he can hear the indistinct crowd from outside the house already-where he park his car. He only dressed in ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and the additional leather jacket that he keep on his car, totally a no for a party taht is attended by tons of elites. But who cares anyway? He is only here to fulfill his place, and then go home, and probably asking Jihoon for Wonwoo's number and call him.

 

"Oh Mingyu, its been a long time!" someone says as he enters the house, getting in between the crowds. He only flash his so-charming-and-so-fake smile to everyone that take a look at him, and greeting him with the same 'its been a long time' shit. He approaches his father and mother, only to be greet by them with the same so-charming-and-so-fake smile. 

 

"Mingyu, why are you dressing like this?" his mother ask, almost whispering.

 

"Am I supposed to dress like James Bond, then?"

 

His mother only sighs at his behavior. Mingyu knows he is not supposed to do this, but what else can he do? After all these years been mentally to physically apart from each other. They are just awkward, and so full of tension.

 

"Mingyu, I want to introduce you to someone." she says then, dragging Mingyu to a family he knows much. A family of his father's old business friend. Their face is so familiar as they always attend Mingyu's father party. He also recognize the beautiful girl, but not attracting Mingyu with the same appeal as Wonwoo's beauty, as one of his childhood friend. She always has this huge crush on Mingyu, and is always clingy. God. 

 

"As you have known before, this is Minhee. Your childhood friend. She says that she misses you a lot, what about both of you have a talk together to kill some time?" His mother say, a little to nice that Mingyu rolls his eyes for the nth time. And as his mother leaves, so does Minhee's parents, Mingyu needs to deal with the girl's clingy behavior. She immediately warp her arm around Mingyu's. 

 

"I am sorry, no physical contact needed, please." 

 

"But Mingyu, I miss you so much!"

 

"And we can just talk, no need touching each other." Mingyu says, does not care if he become too harsh, pulling away his arm from the girl's grip. 

 

"Well Mingyu, no need to pull and push so hard you know? at the end, we are going to get married anyway." she says, so full of confident. Her face is pretty but her attitude ruins all her beauty. 

 

"And then lets just talk when we get married. Which is never."

 

Mingyu walks away, then. Leaving the girl sulking on her place. 

 

It was only an example of what Mingyu needs to deal with. There are his father's friend's daughter, and their parents, and the guest and a lot more to handle. The party is over in 2 hours. And that was the most hell 2 hours Mingyu ever went through. 2 hours full of recommendation that he need to take the company's CEO seat, or some random suggestion that he needs to get married with their kid, or sometimes, sickeningly, the praise of how well his parents had raised him. Only if they know.

 

"Jihoon, do you still need coke?" he says, through the phone call. He was stopping in a store to grab something to drink, to clear his mind as well before getting back to his apartment. 

 

" _You dont need to stop just for a coke, Mingyu. It is okay."_

 

"No, I am grabbing some drinks too."

 

" _Well, if you dont mind, thanks_."

 

Mingyu hung up, his phone screen shows 11:21 p.m. and no notifications. Wonwoo did not message him, or call him. Not that Mingyu can blame him, though? He technically give Wonwoo his number but in a place where Wonwoo can barely find. He sighs, he miss Wonwoo already. And he is so worried. Did something bad happened to him? How worse is the scolding that Wonwoo gets because he come home late? God, Mingyu hope he is fine, and he is sleeping comfortably now. 

 

He did not check his phone ever since he get into the store, and just happened to check it when he is going to bed. And he sleeps so comfortably, even after spending 2 hours in hell. 

 

_From: xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

 

_Hi Mingyu. Uh, I find your number written at the back of my novel. It is a very unique way to give someone your number. And Mingyu, in case you are worried, I am fine. My parents was not home when I get back, so they don't know that I get home late. I want to call you but it is pass 10 and I am not to allowed to stay up after 10, so here I am, in almost midnight, sending you a message hoping you will see it soon, or tomorrow. What about you Mingyu? What are you doing after dropping me home? I hope you are fine, full and happy. This is a very long message, almost like independent day's speech but Mingyu, will you join me, Soonyoung and Jihoon's lunch tomorrow? I will be glad if you do so that I can tell you Me Before You's ending. Have a good night (or a good morning, later), Mingoo._

 

_x, woo._

 


	8. this week is wonwoo and mingyu's only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Wonwoo and Mingyu's entire week! Enjoy!

On Monday, they spent the entire lunch discussing the book. And giggling to each other. Making Soonyoung and Jihoon both smiling and rolling their eyes. They are happy to see both of their friends, that happened to face big problem every day, and also carrying a lot of sadness on their shoulder, find each other and share the genuine happiness. Soonyoung hope for nothing but seeing Wonwoo get back to the dorky Wonwoo, that has been missing since years ago, even though he is still shy. Shy. Not unendurable quiet. Jihoon too. Hope for nothing but seeing Mingyu being the real Mingyu, that has been missing since years ago, the very kind-hearted puppy he is. Not some troubles at school.

 

 

On Tuesday, it was the first time Mingyu and Wonwoo calls. It was awkward at first, but Mingyu manage to find a topic-which happen to be a talk about Soonyoung who almost burn the chemistry laboratory today-to start the flow of the conversation. They exchange good night as the clock almost hit 10. Wonwoo need to apologize to Mingyu like hundred times for cutting their fun conversation because of the _god damn rules._ Mingyu says that it is okay, they still can talk tomorrow at the Math class they are taking together, only to be scolded by Wonwoo, " _class is for studying, Mingyu, not talking!_ " and Mingyu just laugh his ass off. 

 

 

On Wednesday, they are only exchanging message to each other. Mingyu has a party for him to attend at 9, and he say sorry for leaving Wonwoo so early. Wonwoo says that it is okay, and Wonwoo told Mingyu to enjoy the party. Mingyu send him a bunch of sad face emojis to Wonwoo, genuinely showing that he feels sorry. Around 11, Wonwoo received another message from Mingyu, he thought it was another bunch of sad emojis but it turns out to be : _hhdjedhjdnhuddwdun nonuuuuuu moi cute, miss uuuuuuuu_. Which is definitely Mingyu being drunk, and Wonwoo can't help but smile at the cuteness.

 

 

On Thursday, Wonwoo teach Mingyu about physics on their free time. The study contain of Mingyu grabbing his hair frustratedly, Wonwoo giggling at Mingyu, Mingyu munching his sandwich every time he did not get anything, Wonwoo chewing on his bread every time he is done explaining, and the study session ended with Mingyu begging Wonwoo for mercy. Wonwoo frowns and say, " _You could have just say it if you want to stop studying, you know?_ " and Mingyu nods desperately, and explain that he only enjoy Wonwoo talking, but he did not enjoy physic!

 

 

On Friday, they plan to go on another hang out (Soonyoung call it a date) on the upcoming Sunday. Wonwoo wants to go to library, but Mingyu, even though he want to be anywhere with Wonwoo, shakes his head while saying please. Wonwoo find it cute. Mingyu suggest them to go to arcade, but Soonyoung says it is still being renovated. They argue on where to go, somewhere not to far from Wonwoo's home so he can get home early. And they have decide : the cafe from last week. Soonyoung rolls his eyes, complaining about the use of the whole argument if they only end up going to the same cafe!

 

 

On Saturday, Wonwoo stand in front of his closet, trying to find something good to wear tomorrow. He did not found any good clothes beside a piece of button up, some piece of shirt and ton pieces of sweater. But he found something so valuable : Polaroid camera. 

 

 

On Sunday, they still do not ran out of topic to talk about. Mingyu take Wonwoo home again. But he did not kiss Wonwoo forehead, instead, he gives Wonwoo a bouquet of roses. Wonwoo handed him a piece of Polaroids they took at the cafe, telling Mingyu to keep it after promising him that he will take care of the roses. They exchange good bye, heart beats and feelings. Hoping good days will always be ahead of them. 

 

But no, it does not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic this far! Sorry if it turns out boring and probably far away from your expectations. There will be the sneaking out part soon, like I tag, but I also stated that it is a slow burn so yeah. Sorry if it takes too long, both the writing or the story building. <3
> 
> anyway, meet me on twitter! twitter.com/gyushue


	9. see, what did soonyoung told you?

On Monday, nothing happened, just usual. But before Wonwoo head home, he spot Mingyu with his friends. His eyes seems like growling anger. His face expression screaming madness. Wonwoo wonders about what happened to him.

 

_To : mingoo_

_Mingyu, I saw you with your friends at school. You seems angry. Is there something wrong?_

 

 

_From : mingoo_

_No, Wonwoo. Nothing is wrong yeah? Don't worry! Anyway, its almost 10, have a good sleep._

 

 

Wonwoo does not want to push Mingyu. So he decide to stop trying to ask. But he knows that something is wrong. 

 

 

 

Something is indeed wrong, on Tuesday, after finishing another Math class, Soonyoung delivered a very shocking news about Mingyu. Mingyu get on a fight and he is still on the fight with one of the bad boy in school too. Wonwoo rushes to the school hallway under the guide of Soonyoung, only to see Mingyu punching and get punched, his clothes messy, and the edge of his lips bleeding. In another minute, the teachers try to pry them away from each other and bring them to the headmaster office. 

Wonwoo sigh. Trying to hold his tears, he can't stand seeing Mingyu like that.

He skip his classes to wait in front of the headmaster office. To wait for Mingyu finish whatever he is facing inside, perhaps detention or worse, suspension. Even if Mingyu does not need anyone to talk about the fight, but at least Wonwoo can help treating the bruise that Mingyu has on his face after the fight.

"Mingyu..." he says, quietly, grabbing Mingyu's arm as the boy does not notice that Wonwoo is there.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Mingyu says, looking at the concerned Wonwoo so dearly.

"No, I... I want to be with you."

Mingyu face seem shocked at Wonwoo's word, but then he smiles, intertwining their hands. "So, the guy who scold me not to talk in the class, into skipping class now?" he says, teasing Wonwoo. Which later received a light punch on his shoulder.

Mingyu took Wonwoo to a bench near the school yard, where Wonwoo hand Mingyu a plaster, telling him to wear it to avoid any further infection. Mingyu tease Wonwoo, once again, by calling him his doctor. And then faking a hurtful expression when he received another light punch.

"What did you get, Mingyu?"

"You."

"God. I mean, the... punishment..."

"Only detention. Lucky me," he answer, with this wide grin still plastered like it is nothing.

Wonwoo sigh in relief. He is glad Mingyu did not get suspension, or even worse, expelled. Throughout the whole talk, Mingyu did not brag a little bit about what cause the fight, and it probably is a signal for Wonwoo not to ask him anything, yet. Or never. But privacy still exist and the reason behind this fight seem does not allowed to be crossed.

 

 

 

On Wednesday, Mingyu did not showed up. In class he share with Soonyoung, or at lunch. He did not reply Wonwoo's message too. He is worried, perhaps Mingyu is sick after yesterday's fight.

"Jihoon, did Mingyu get sick?" Wonwoo ask, in the middle of eating his lunch.

"No."

"What happened to him, then?" Soonyoung adds, as the first one who notice Mingyu's absence.

"Er..." Jihoon turn to look at Soonyoung, and then to Wonwoo. Before sighing, "I don't want to make you worried but Won, he was caught by police at last night's party. A neighbor of the party holder called to police, and the police found out that most of them are underage and they have alcohol. Luckily, Mingyu is not arrested, only needed for information. But he look like a total mess when he get back home and I decide to let him just sleep throughout the day. To let him rest. He seemed so stressed lately."

Wonwoo sigh, does not know what to do with the information. He is concerned, worried, and everything mixed up into one.

He take a look at Soonyoung, who mouth him a _see, i told you_.

 

 

 

 

On Thursday, Wonwoo received a text from Mingyu that makes him able to recall a little bit about how Mingyu's life is.

 

_From: mingoo_

_Oh God, I almost got pulled over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad boy Mingoo.


	10. the piece is completed

On Friday, Mingyu badly want to take Wonwoo to the fair where Jihoon take Soonyoung to. The fair is not that big, but it has a lot of delicious food, and is really good for a simple date. Mingyu is so excited to go, but a wave of disappointment hit him right after Jihoon says, "they open from six pm to twelve pm, which is impossible for you to take Wonwoo there, knowing the rules he lives in."

 

 

 

On Saturday, he spends the night talking with Wonwoo through the phone. He misses Wonwoo so much, after 4 days of not being able to talk to him properly due to the problems that he, himself, caused. He miss hearing his giggling and his talking, and the phone call totally worth it, he guess. 

 

"So Wonwoo, where do you wanna go tomorrow?"

 

" _Anywhere is fine, Mingyu. But you know, not too far...._ " Wonwoo answered, sounding hesitant at the last sentence. 

 

"I know, and its okay. What about we go to the book store? Please, perhaps I can fall in love with books when I got them with you."

 

He can hear Wonwoo giggles, and then agreeing. 

 

"Won, sorry if the question is kind of sensitive. But, if you can go anywhere, with zero burden in your shoulder, where do you wanna go?"

 

Wonwoo does not answer for a while, before sighing and answering, " _I want to be somewhere quiet, calm, and peaceful. Away from all the problems, a place where I can forget the world for a while_."

 

"Is there another thing you want to say? Just continue, Won."

 

" _No, there is nothing. Just, somewhere that help me to forget this messy world_."

 

Mingyu smiled to himself, promising inside his heart that he will take Wonwoo to the place he has been dreaming of. 

 

 

 

Sunday is the day where Mingyu got the whole picture of everything that Wonwoo has been facing, the pieces he has been wondering finally complete. He is getting ready to go out with Wonwoo, after bombing Jihoon with the question of what kind of outfit that people use to go to the library or bookstore. But instead, he receive messages from Wonwoo that breaks his heart to pieces.

 

_From : woo the boo_

_Mingyu.... my mom found out about us._

_She get into my room without permission and she take a look at the roses you gave me, and to all the polaroids we took_

_She... she has been scolding me, recalling what happened in the past...._

_Mingyu... I am not allowed to go out_

_Probably ever_

_Please_

_Please take me away from this place_

_Mingyu...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally able to finish 10 chapter contain the background story of each of them. From their first meet, to their dates, to the problem they are facing, to some spin off of their daily life, ugh! Finally I am able to start writing my favorite part of this fiction after this-which basically is the main theme of the story. I have never been so caught up in my writing, really, because whenever I start writing, I will leave it abandoned. But here I am, finishing almost 7 chapter in a day. Hohoho! I hope everyone enjoy <33
> 
> meet me on : twitter.com/gyushue


	11. so here it is, the start.

Wonwoo has been crying all noon. Mingyu has been walking here in there in his shared apartment with Jihoon, thinking.

 

"You, if his parents find out that you break inside their house will be the death of Wonwoo. And you too." Jihoon advised. 

 

"Only if they found out, how if they dont?"

 

Jihoon sigh. The stubborn Mingyu is never a good sign. 

 

 

 

_From: woo the boo_

 

_Can you pick me up? I have figured out of how to sneak out._

 

 

 

Mingyu have decide, at 8 pm, he grab his keys, jacket, and his wallet. Driving to where Wonwoo is not supposed to be. 

 

 

 

He does not even know how Wonwoo manage to go out of his house, but then Mingyu just followed his instruction. He wait in front of the high fence of Wonwoo's house, both patiently and worriedly. 

 

 

"Hey!" he looks up, seeing Wonwoo, with his favorite backpack, right on the fence. Sitting at the top of it. Did he just climb the fucking fence?

 

"I did not know it will be this high. Mingyu, God, I don't know how to get down there!" he says, almost whispering. 

 

 

Mingyu hesitate for a while. He will be helping Wonwoo sneaking out. He will help him get closer to his and Wonwoo's death. He knows a lot, almost totally, about what Wonwoo's parent will be daring to do with both of them. Mingyu knows so well about how strict they are to Wonwoo. But Wonwoo wants this. He wants to go out. Even for a while. And he is going to be with Wonwoo whaetever the risk is. 

 

 

 

"Jump, I will catch you."


	12. so he jumped.

He did not care about anything anymore, but to be with Mingyu. Even if it means using his smart brain to find a way to sneak out, of his parent's house.

 

" _You guys will be dead_ ," Soonyoung advised, when Wonwoo ask for his suggestion to the idea.

 

"Only if my parents find out. How if they don't?"

 

Soonyoung sigh at the other end of the call, once Wonwoo decide, it is hard to change it. 

 

 

 

_To : mingoo_

 

_Please wait in front of the left side of the fence, okay?_

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo has decided. At around 8.10, he pack everything he need for this plans, and some emergency things to his backpack. Starting his plan to get out of the place he is not supposed to be. 

 

 

 

The plan was both hard and easy at some part. He did not even know it will be this breathtaking yet fun. The hardest part of every plan was climbing his god damn high fence, which is a must because the main gate is locked. But he assure himself, that Mingyu is down there, waiting for him. 

 

 

 

"I did not know it will be this high. Mingyu, God, I don't know how to get down there!" he says, almost whispering.

 

 

Wonwoo hesitate for a while. He knows so well who is Mingyu, and how he live. He is going to be like him, soon. Breaking all the rules in his life. Crossing the boundaries. He remembers Soonyoung warning about Mingyu, but he wants this. He wanted to be like him. No, not the undearge drinking or driving part, but being like him : living under no rules. And he believes that Mingyu will be there with him, facing no matter what kind of risk. 

 

 

So he jumped off the fence. 


	13. last piece of revelation

Wonwoo will never forget how it feels to land on Mingyu's embrace. As he jumped off the fence, Mingyu catch his thin body perfectly. Leaving both of them giggling to each other. They immediately run away from there, to where Mingyu park his car, before someone might find them there. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu's hold tighten, as he might feel Wonwoo shiver from the cold night wind. Mingyu is, and will always be, the sweetest. 

 

They get into the car and drive. Photograph by Ed Sheeran bustling on the radio, completing their silent but peaceful moment. Wonwoo's eyes locked at the street, so fascinated with the night lights, blending so well with the dark sky. Mingyu's hand is on the steering wheel, and the other one still intertwined on Wonwoo's delicate one. Wonwoo does not know where does Mingyu take him to in this kind of hour, 9pm, but he trust him anyway. This is what he has been dreaming of ever since. 

 

"Wonwoo, I am going to take you to the park. It is empty at this kind of hour, you will surely like it." 

 

It is only minutes of drive to get to the park. Wonwoo is torn in both does not want to stop the slow driving moment or to sit down in a quiet place, having talks with Mingyu. And the second option sounds as great as the first. And since they already park in the empty parking lot, Wonwoo just get himself off the car, leaving his backpack in the car, and hand in hand walking with Mingyu. 

 

They sit on a bench, near the small pond. It was a couple of minutes of silence. A very loud silence. It was so loud with feelings, emotion; both happiness and sadness. Wonwoo love this kind of silence, it is so comfortable, only to be around Mingyu. And only with Mingyu. But the silence soon broke into conversation, that is loud with meaning. The conversation that perhaps will never be able to be shared if this kind of unexpected moments do not happen between them.

 

"Won, I am sorry to ask this kind of question that probably ruining our moment," Mingyu says, and Wonwoo look at him and smile sincerely. He knows, eventually, Mingyu will ask and he needs to know, too. "But why is your parents so strict to you? What is that for?"

 

"It was, two years ago." Wonwoo says, gulping, nervous as he bring himself back to the past that change everything. He looks up to Mingyu, only to find him smiling at Wonwoo; screaming both its okay for him to tell or not to tell. "My mom... she, finds out that I am gay. And since that, she start making these rules to limit my contact with everyone. She thinks it will change my sexuality, but no it does not. All she needs to know is that, I barely ever have friend. And with this one particular boy, aside from Soonyoung, treating me so special back then..."

 

Wonwoo sigh, feeling relaxed. He can feel Mingyu's hand caressing his back as he lets out every word. "At first I was fighting, but then I got tired. So for the past years, I have been living with the rules, following those so well. Even though I know so well that it won't change anything. You know, Mingyu, accepting the fact that your kid is gay is hard, I know. But what is the use of being mean to them? Beating them down? They found happiness in their difference. Don't we all? We have all kind of difference that makes us happy, I guess." 

 

"Deep." Mingyu commented, so fascinated at the way Wonwoo talk so calmly about the past and the current situation that kills him. 

 

"And you, Mingyu, can I ask you the same thing of why you... decide to be like this?" Wonwoo ask, "you know, if you dont mind."

 

"Pretty much the same to you. I become like this because I was lonely. My parents decide to disown me, if that is a good word to use, because they found out that I am gay. Well, since I did not face the hard consequence like you, I become a rebel. And is so open about my sexuality. I guess I am way luckier, I supposed to feel grateful, compared to you." He explains, and Wonwoo nods while smiling, and mumbling a thank you.

 

"Thank you? For what, Wonwoo?"

 

"For trusting me with that story."

 

"No problem, I am glad I have someone to share, beside Jihoon."

 

And the silence fall between them again. They sit there for a while, only listening to the wind and each other's breathe.

 

 

 

"Won, I have somewhere to show you. Come on, it's closing in 2 hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another boring chapter full of background story :'(


	14. the fair, the doll and the dance

Mingyu brings Wonwoo to a fair. 

 

Mingyu said that he plans to take Wonwoo to this fair, but he cancel it because it was impossible (like Jihoon said). But now here they are, standing in front of the crowd, the tents full of foods, and blasting loud music. Wonwoo never been on a fair before, it takes him whole minutes to just stare and make sure that he really is here. "Come on, Won. My stomach growls just now, and we surely need to get some food!"

Wonwoo was surrounded by people, that does not care about who he is. Loud music is every where around him, blending so well with all the indistinct talk. Mingyu drag him here and there, from a tent that sell sausage to the tent that sell lollipop. For a while, Wonwoo put all his problems off his shoulder, and trails Mingyu wherever he go. Mingyu himself is busy stuffing his stomach and Wonwoo's too, being an excited puppy he is. Wonwoo still barely believe that this Mingyu, who is chewing happily, is the same Mingyu that get into the fight yesterday. The same Mingyu that get pulled over by police. Perhaps, this is the real Mingyu that Jihoon mentioned, once. 

"Gain some weight, Wonwoo! Say aaaa..." he says, spooning Wonwoo a piece of cake while grinning happily. Wonwoo is almost full, but he takes it anyway. How can he resist Mingyu, and his canine that pokes out when he grins?

After finished munching his cake, Mingyu drag Wonwoo to the game tents. Here and there. It feels so domestic for Wonwoo, and his heart almost burst into happiness. He knows, he is currently risking his life back at home. But this is worth risking, all these moments worth all the risk. 

 

"Okay, so, I will get that big teddy for you, okay Won?" Mingyu says excitedly. Wonwoo only nod at the giant puppy, and joined him playing the shooting game. 

 

Mingyu keep on missing the aim, meanwhile Wonwoo have no trouble to keep on scoring. This unexpected skill probably comes from the game he kept on playing. But, no matter where the skill come from, at least he can see Mingyu pouting at him. Sulking for his losing. "I supposed to be the one who get you the teddy. But you get yourself the teddy!" he says, so cutely that Wonwoo want to kiss him right at the time. 

They moved to the other tent, the one that provide a game where you need to catch the rubber ducks. And Mingyu is unexpectedly good at it that he scores well, finally able to get Wonwoo a doll. Not a teddy, but a duck-shaped doll. Mingyu is kind of disappointed with the gift, though. "Are you okay with duck, Wonwoo?" he asks, unexpectedly funny that Wonwoo laugh his ass off. 

 

Wonwoo take a look at his wristwatch, it show 11.20 pm. He is not panicked, at all, like he used to. And here he is, still outside at almost midnight. Now he can relate, even a little bit, the life of Mingyu. That is limitless. He breathes the air around him, not wanting to forget the smell of warm foods, of night winds, of people. 

 

"Wonwoo!

He is snapped back to the reality when Mingyu calls him. He sees Mingyu currently jamming to a song, some classic song that is being played at the fair. He is moving his body here and there, while offering his hand out for Wonwoo to join him. He hesitate for a while, because everyone is now looking at Mingyu who is dancing so comfortably and confidently, but Mingyu then says, "Wonwoo, come! We only live once anyway." 

And by that, Wonwoo grab the hand that Mingyu offers and dances hand in hand with him, down to the music that is playing. When his body move along with Mingyu's, he forgets about the world, about his problems, about everything that bothers his mind. There is only Mingyu and him. Together, facing the cruel world. 

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu calls, in between their moving body. People around them start to dance along with them too. Did they just change the fair into a dance floor?

"Yes?" 

Mingyu then bring Wonwoo into a tight hug. Hugging him like there is no tomorrow. And Wonwoo does too. Hugging him like his life depending on him. 

 

 

 

"Wonwoo, lets live like this forever, together."


	15. theft!

The next day, especially the night, Mingyu wait at the same spot as yesterday. Waiting for Wonwoo to show up above the fence. It takes a while for Wonwoo to show up, it start to makes Mingyu worry, how if Wonwoo's parent caught him? 

No, they did not. Because the next minute. Wonwoo is already up there, still complaining about the height that he will get used to, soon. 

"Theft!" 

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo (who is still up there), turn around and sees an old lady looking at them- frightened. 

"No... we, we are not trying to climb the fence. Well, we did, but we are not theft, Ma'am." Mingyu tries to explain which is NOT helping at all. 

"I am calling the police!" she says, frantically. 

"No, Ma'am you dont need to, God!" Mingyu curses, looking up to Wonwoo whose face start panicking too. "Wonwoo, come on, jump! I will catch you." 

"But, but..."

"Jump, quick! We gotta run now." 

And with that, Wonwoo jump, landing once again in Mingyu's embrace. Before the old woman can even reach her phone to call the police, they already run for their live. 

"Sorry, Ma'am!" Wonwoo manage to shout before running, and then laughing along with Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very, very, very short update. I am currently busy with assignment which deadline is TOMORROW. so yeah, here is another sneaking out.


	16. talks, talks and talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> conversation to conversation that Wonwoo and Mingyu had.

 

"My brain is barely functioning now. Exams had destroy them."

"Like your brain has been functioning, anyway."

"Jihoon, please, stop being so sarcastic for a moment." 

"Mingyu, let's go somewhere tonight."

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" 

 

 

"Jump Won! I will catch you!"

"But Mingyu, it is so high!"

"And you still are not used to it?"

"God, Mingyu. Okay I'll be jumping now."

 

 

"Can we just drive?"

"You mean, like only going here and there, at the car?"

"Yes. It feels nice, looking at the not-so-empty street, with you, while jamming to a song."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"But! What if we got pulled over by the police?"

"Relax, they won't."

Wonwoo _can't_ relax at that, but well, he is trying.

 

 

 

"What is life for you, Won?"

"A place, or a moment, where you can be yourself."

"It is not life then, if you can't be yourself?"

"Mingyu, Lana del Rey is singing now. Keep quiet." 

Mingyu huffs, intertwining his hand with Wonwoo's. Eyes back focusing on the street.

 

 

"Mingyu, how does alcohol taste like?"

"Like getting drunk."

"Jihoon was right, your brain is barely functioning."

"Kidding. Why though Won?"

"No... just, just asking."

"I will never let you try it."

"I don't even want to know."

"Why?"

"First, it is bad for your health. Second, I am drunk in your love already."

Mingyu face-palm so hard, and Wonwoo laugh his ass off the fullest.

 

 

They stopped once at McDonalds to get some fries and coffee. 

Wonwoo is waving his hand on the air as he sings his heart out. 

Mingyu let go of Wonwoo hands once or twice, only to get some candy from the board. 

Wonwoo says, "this is the best moment in my life."

Mingyu replied, "yes, only if you agree to put on some rock songs."

"No way! Ballad is the best for this kind of moment."

"I am gonna put my song with or without your consent."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

 

 

 

"By the way, where are we driving to? I think we are out of town already."

"Wonwoo, we only pass and re-passing the same road and way for the tenth time already."

 

 

 

"We are taking this risk together, right?"  
"Right."

 

 

 

"Mingyu, why are we stopping?"  
"Wonwoo, this is not romantic at all. In front of these McDonalds take away, the leftover of candy bars, and in front of Troye Sivan who is singing on the radio."  
"Okay?"  
"I have been collecting all my courage to say this to you."  
"And what is that, Mingyu?"  
"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

 

 

 

"So we are boyfriends now?"  
"Exactly. Now go, Won, it is not romantic to talk about love when you are up there on the fence."  
"I love you, Mingyu."  
"I love you too, Wonwoo. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter the most. And we are near the ending already! This fiction is supposed to be the part one of the series I am going to write. Yuhu! That is why there are a lot of background story description in the fiction because yeah, it is basically the root (what?) of the story. 
> 
> Anyway! I really thank all of you who left kudos, comments or even bookmark on this story! It really makes my day to see that whenever I check my AO3 work, the amount of kudo is increasing. I hope all of you have a pleasant day too!<3


	17. and he never shows up

Wonwoo is now Mingyu's boyfriend. They are so happy, with all these sneaking out agenda. Wonwoo did not find any trouble finishing his assignment first so he is free at the night they are planning to sneak out. Finally there is a part of his life that he can enjoy, and is away from miserable. He does not know, how long is this going to last. Probably for so long until he finally manage to live away from his parents, or all of this can end up any time. Tomorrow, or tonight. He does not know. All he knows is he want to be with Mingyu, always, for a very long time if he could.

 

"Mingyu, are you on your way to here?"

"Yes."

Wonwoo hung up the call, and get ready to sneak out.

 

 

 

Mingyu is now Wonwoo's boyfriend. They are so happy, with all these sneaking out agenda. Mingyu start going to party rarely and less get drunk. He is enjoying his life the fullest when he is with Wonwoo, either just talking or doing anything. There is a part of his heart that is still worried, he knows, nothing last forever. So does all these sneaking out thing. He does not know until when the earth will compromise with them. All he knows is he wants to be with Wonwoo, always, for a very long time.

" _Wonwoo, I am here_." he whisper, while finger busy typing on the message.

 

 

 

"Where do you think you are going?"

Wonwoo freeze on his feet. 

 

 

 

Mingyu walks here and there in circle, waiting for Wonwoo to show up. 

 

 

 

"I...."

 

 

 

_To: woo the boo_

_Won?_

 

 

 

And Wonwoo never shows up. Not even the next day at school. 


End file.
